


What happens in Voltron...

by Reader115



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115/pseuds/Reader115
Summary: When Lance and Keith woke up after a drunken night out with friends and thought they were married, Hunk and Pidge let them think it was real… until they couldn’t handle the sap any longer.





	What happens in Voltron...

"You're the best husband in the entire universe."

"That can't be right," Keith responded, brows furrowed as he appeared deep in thought.

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"Because I'm already married to the best husband in the entire universe."

" _Holy crow, you just got cuter,_ " Lance whispered. "Not fair, dude."

"Well, then maybe now I'm almost as cute as you are." Keith's serious tone from before was beginning to slip as a smile tugged at his lips. That smile grew as Lance edged closer to him and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"Uggggh, please stop!" Pidge groaned. "Hunk and I are standing right here."

Lance dropped another kiss on Keith's mouth before grinning towards Pidge. "Sorry, Pidge, but we're a happily married couple, and I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to this."

"I'm gonna tell them," Pidge breathed.

"Pidge, no —"

Pidge cut Hunk off as she continued, "You're not actually married!"

Lance snorted and tried to hide his face in Keith's shoulder.

"Pidge, you were at our ceremony." Keith slid an arm around Lance's waist and squeezed. "I know everyone was drinking that night, but we did manage to say ' _I do_ ' in that little chapel we found."

"Lance and Keith, listen." Hunk tried to keep his tone gentle as he spoke. "We know you think you're married — but that ceremony, I mean — there wasn't a wedding certificate for you to file the next day, right? And the priest or whatever he was called, I mean, I think they just found him on the sidewalk outside?"

"Some _rando_ married you!" Pidge exclaimed, air-quoting around the word married as she spoke.

"It wasn't legal," Hunk continued to explain slowly. "We should've said something at the beginning, when you were freaking out about waking up married —"

"But we didn't because it was funny," Pidge said plainly.

"Uh, but now that it's been a while, and you guys are taking this pretty seriously, I just think you should know…"

Hunk trailed off as he watched his friends' faces. Lance and Keith had remained silent throughout, although Lance was still trying to bite back a smile and even Keith looked slightly amused. Hunk wasn't sure why they didn't appear embarrassed or upset or… shocked. He squinted at both of them.

"Why aren't you surprised?"

Lance and Keith locked gazes and shared a smile as Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. With their arms wrapped around each other, they presented a united front as they turned to their friends.

"Actually…" Keith said, although his wide grin prevented him from saying much more.

"You're turning pink, it's so cute," Lance whispered to him before kissing his temple. " _Actually_ ," Lance continued for them, "Keith and I wanted to get married without all the pressure and, uh, we thought we'd get a little more privacy if you guys thought the whole thing was a joke."

"We got married at the courthouse the day before we invited you guys out drinking," Keith explained.

"An official marriage with a judge and a certificate and stuff," Lance added with a grin.

"And guided the group towards the chapel that night," Hunk said knowingly as he replayed that infamous night from almost a month ago in his head.

Pidge's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You're _really_ married?"

"Really married," Lance said, gaze soft on Keith's face.

"He's my husband," Keith replied, cheeks still pink but eyes bright as he met Lance's lips for another kiss.

Pidge spun on her heel, speaking as she began to walk away. "I thought we'd tell them and this would eeeend."

Hunk sighed as one of Keith's hands lifted to cup Lance's face as the two continued to kiss. He and Pidge had clearly been forgotten. He turned to catch up with her, the two of them could see the movie without the honeymooners.

"Oh my god, Pidge, we were teasing about the honeymoon stage, but they're literally in the honeymoon stage," he groaned.

"How long does that usually last?"

Keith listened to their friends even as they walked away, pleased that they'd managed to keep this secret for themselves for a little while (and impressed with Pidge's restraint — he'd been sure she would've cracked at least two weeks ago with the sappy stuff he and Lance had been purposefully pulling in front of them).

"How long does the honeymoon stage last?" Keith whispered, mouth still hovering near Lance's.

Lance tilted his head with a smile. "Who says it's a stage? I'm pretty sure we can unpack and live here, babe." He bumped his nose against Keith's when he saw Keith's smile widen. "So, what's next? New apartment? Actually plan a honeymoon trip?"

Keith's grin turned sly. "Which do you think we could keep a secret for longer?"

Lance's eyes widened with excitement. "Oh! Let's tell them we're adopting a baby for a few weeks and then show up with a puppy!"

Keith threw his head back with a laugh. "I love you, Lance."

"Love you too, _husband_."

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr here!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/reader115)


End file.
